Wake Me Up Inside
by WINGSofAbutterfly666
Summary: First attempt at a Song Fic. Buffy feels so cold and alone and the only one who seems to understand is Spike. Spoiler: Once More WFeeling S6...Pairing: Spuffy


Wake Me Up Inside

By: Wings Of A Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Buffy they are Joss's property. Nor do I own the lyrics for "Bring Me To Life" they belong to Evanescence.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Summary: What if instead of singing REST IN PEACE? These two sang a whole different song?

Spoiler: 'Once More W/ Feeling Season 6'

Buffy busted open the door to Spike's crypt in search of answers as to why the heck everyone was singing and dancing. "Bloody hell do you ever care to knock anymore pet?" Spike whined. "You know very well that knocking is something I've never done in the past, ANYWAYS. Enough of that…do you know what's happening?" Buffy chimed.

"What the whole singing and dancing bit?" Spike said with a rather boring tone in his voice. "So I take it you know after all?…sssooo do you know who's behind it?" Buffy questioned. "OH, so that's all you came here for, just to PUMP me for information is that it?" Spike said. He had such a hurt expression on his features. Buffy saw this for the first time. "What's up? You're all bad and moody all of a sudden." Buffy asked sarcastically. "It's nothing, don't worry." Spike said brushing it off.

"IT'S NOTHING? I beg to differ." She said sarcastically.

"You only wish it was nothing don't you?" Spike said rather harsh.

Buffy was rather taken aback by that. "HOW DARE YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH..? HOW DARE YOU EVEN BEGIN TO THINK YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS I FEEL? EVERYONE ASSUMES…THINGS…IF ONLY EVERYONE KNEW WHAT THIS PLACE FEELS LIKE…THIS PLACE…IS COLD…AND…." She didn't finish as the piano interlude started in the background.

"I just wish for once…everyone knew what it feels like to be back…" Buffy said softly then started to sing.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home 

Spike stared at Buffy in such awe, her voice was so beautiful, but filled with such pain that only he knew too well, but the others obviously never knew since they were the ones who had pulled her out of her heaven.

Buffy looked at Spike intently showing him the coldness she felt while she sang on.

wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become

Buffy walked out the now broken down door of Spike crypt knowing he was following her. She turned around while her blonde hair blew in the wind.

now that i know what i'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

She desparately wanted to feel whole again, to feel something, feel happy, feel love. But she couldn't she felt so empty. She expressed it while she sang. Buffy ran and did a back flip knocking out some demons before singing the chorus again.

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run

She staked some fledgling as if on rythym to the song. Spike killed some in return.

before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become  
bring me to life

Buffy looked at Spike as if she were pleading for help as she sang the next part with such passion.

_frozen inside without your touch _

_without your love darling _

_only you are the life _

_among the dead_

'_Is she singing what I hope she is singing? Does she? Does she actually…'_ he thought to himself hopefully. Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her small petite form to him as he sang the next part with such hope and awe. Buffy joined in as well, singing things that she normally kept rather private.

all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

They continued to sing the rest of the song quietly together.

wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before i come undone  
save me from the nothing i've become  
bring me to life

bring me to life

The song finished with the ending piano. Buffy looked so small and innocent, no matter how strong she seemed to be. She seemed so vulnerable ever since she was resurrected. Buffy whispered, "I just want to be alive again, please Spike, please bring me to life." She let the quiet tears run down her face. Spike leaned down and kissed the blonde. Only he knew the true torment she had been through ever since she had came back.

And Spike would make sure that HE would bring her back to life.


End file.
